


an unceremonious dumping of a man into another man's bed

by greyskieslatenights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American University AU, First Time, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pls suspend disbelief, Slow Build, Slow Burn, but almost everyone is korean lmao, explicit rating is only because there is explicit sex in this fic lol it's not a pwp, literally they take forever to get together it's almost infuriating lmao, sexual difficulties, tbh they're not really friends with benefits but i didn't know how else to describe it, that's not a bad pun lol it's there for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: All Jihoon wanted was to go to his first college party.He didn't expect anything else.(Especially not an unfairly hot business student by the name of Choi Seungcheol being interested in him).





	an unceremonious dumping of a man into another man's bed

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not 100% sure what this is tbh. all i know is that over the past few months i've become jicheol trash and last month i had an epiphany that jicheol reminds me of some irl stuff. i actually wanted to write this plot for a different pairing before but i could never really get the idea to fit right, so it's been shelved for a while.
> 
> anyway. this fic is moderately based on real-life events, so if you know me irl and you're thinking man, that sounds familiar, it probably is. if you don't know me irl, then don't worry about it at all and enjoy the fiction!
> 
> seungcheol's been aged-up a bit in this fic; i may mess with the other members' ages too. there may also be side pairings tbd. there will be smut in this fic but surprisingly not as much as you might think lol. i'll update tags and include things in author's notes as needed.
> 
> any other idols other than svt who are named in this fic are only included for plot development, not as particularly important characters! i just picked idols that i kind of generally know because i'm lazy and didn't want to make completely new OCs lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon doesn't get out much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes before we begin:
> 
>   * as this is an america fic, the drinking age is 21!
>   * a decent amount of american universities have transferring set up so if you're a transfer student, you transfer in your junior/3rd year.
>   * business school in this context means getting an MBA, not business major (seungcheol is kind of an Adulty Adult).
>   * please suspend disbelief about everyone being korean lol
>   * that being said, korean honorifics are going to be used a bit sparingly; you'll see what i mean in the fic lol but basically there's not going to be "hyung" flying around everywhere
>   * i'm leaving the city and hometown stuff in this fic quite vague; i personally am from california and as a result that's how i imagine the fic to be but the specificities of all that isn't too important to the plot. just imagine any decently-sized public university with a substantial asian population.
>   * i've included some BTS members in this fic but they're literally in this for name and superficial character traits only. i'm not a BTS stan whatsoever lol so if i get any character traits inaccurate or anything like that please don't come for me, i literally just needed male idols around the same age as the SVT members and i didn't want to use SVT members in case i wanted to give them more prominent story roles later on. other idols may show up later, too, and the same thing applies.
> 

> 
> that was quite long lol i don't anticipate any more a/ns being this long. onto the fic!

Here’s the thing: Lee Jihoon knows he’s pretty awful with people.

He’s not the worst – he has friends, _thank you very much,_ but he’s never been the friendliest. He’s been at college for a month now and he still hasn’t really made any new friends, has had a passing interest in only a couple of clubs, his hobbies are pretty solitary, and he doesn’t talk much to his roommates.

That last one is why he’s plenty confused right now; he has no idea why one of his roommates has just knocked on his door to ask if he wanted to go to a Halloween party the following weekend.

“Yeah,” Jimin says, “Seungcheol invited me to a thing that some kids from the business school are holding, and he said I could invite Yoongi and you if you guys wanted to go. So.”

Jihoon considers this for a moment. Having just transferred into a large university, he’s never had the opportunity to experience what a college party is like. He’s never been much of a partier in theory, but he figures that as long as he’s living away from home, he may as well experience as much as he can. Plus, he’s only young once, so he might as well get his fun in while he can.

He’s probably trying way too hard to mentally convince himself to go to this party, he realizes as he notices Jimin still standing in the doorway to his room, smile still on his face. If there’s anything Jihoon’s learned in their one month of living together, it’s that Jimin can be kind of emotionally dense.

 _You do realize that this Seungcheol fellow has no idea who I am and I don’t know anything about him other than his name, right?_ he doesn’t ask Jimin, but instead shrugs. “Sure,” he says, in a vague attempt to keep up his typically nonchalant façade. “Is this like, a costume party or something?”

Jimin shrugs. “Yeah, probably. Yoongi and I went costume shopping last weekend for stuff in general, but you probably don’t have to buy anything if you don’t want to.”

“Cool.”

Jihoon blinks at Jimin, who keeps smiling until Jihoon decides to put the poor kid out of his misery and let out a dry cough before turning back to his laptop to signal that he’s done with the conversation. He doesn’t turn to look at the door, but he can hear the sound of Jimin’s footsteps get softer as the boy retreats back to his own room.

Jihoon mulls over the events of the past few minutes for a bit, eventually coming to the conclusion that although it was kind of weird, it’s not worth much more of his time. He returns his attention to a reading he has to do for class; he still has a week to come up with a cheap costume idea, anyway. No point in wasting time on it now.

*

As clichéd as it sounds, Jihoon proceeds to promptly forget all about the party until the night before, when he gets a Facebook notification for the group chat he has with his roommates.

_Park Jimin: hey, is it ok if seungcheol sleeps over on the couch after the party?  
Park Jimin: he lives a city over so it’s prob not a good idea for him to drive_

_Lee Jihoon: I don’t care as long as he’s not noisy_

_Min Yoongi: [thumbs up]_

_Park Jimin: cool!!_  
_Park Jimin: i’ll let him know_  
_Park Jimin: he’ll be over around 7 tmrw to pregame_

Jihoon’s not saying that just to be cool; he really couldn’t be arsed one way or another about one of Jimin’s friends. This wouldn’t be the first time some random person slept over on the couch, anyway – just the first time Jihoon’s actually been told in advance.

After the indirect reminder about the party, though, Jihoon remembers that he still doesn’t have a costume. He doesn’t think anyone will take it all that seriously, but he also doesn’t really want to be _that guy_ who just shows up for free snacks and booze. Plus, he wants to make a kind-of good impression, since they’re going to a party hosted by grad students and all.

Jihoon regards his textbook and color-coded notes with a sigh, deciding that he can spare a few minutes to rifle through his closet to try and figure something out.

He eventually decides to be a hipster – his costume is comprised of an oversized plaid flannel, white tee, black ripped jeans, boots, a beanie, and glasses. This way he doesn’t have to buy anything, and it’s not too far off from what he’d normally wear. Comfort is a priority, especially if he’s going to be surrounded by a bunch of people he doesn’t know.

Content his decision, Jihoon decides to reward himself with some ice cream before he returns to his notes. The finer details of music production don’t wait for just anyone, after all.

*

There’s really no reason why Jihoon should be feeling nervous.

It’s just another one of Jimin’s dumb friends; they’re just going to drink and go to a party and everyone will probably forget about him in about five minutes anyway since he’s not much for socializing.

And yet here he is, fully dressed in his shitty costume and fidgeting awkwardly in his room while he waits for this Seungcheol guy to come over.

He busies himself by alternately reading his textbook mindlessly and scrolling through Facebook until he hears the front door open and Jimin greet someone excitedly. It’s probably Seungcheol, unless someone else planned to come over that night.

Jihoon’s curious to see who this guy is, but not curious enough to just go out there. Besides, he doesn’t want to end up stuck in a long conversation with the guy if he doesn’t have to – he’s ended up in that situation before with some of Jimin and Yoongi’s other friends, and while they were always decent humans, Jihoon just didn’t really care to talk to them for an extended period of time.

After about five minutes, Jihoon emerges from his room under the pretense of getting some water. This way, he can scope out the intruder while still having an out to retreat to his room if needed.

There’s an unfamiliar guy sitting at their kitchen table – presumably, he’s Seungcheol. Jihoon looks him over as casually as he can while he opens the fridge to retrieve the pitcher of water. He does look a little ridiculous in his bright orange Son Goku costume and his short hair spiked up as high as it’ll go, but his face is quite pleasant to look at, all full lips and doe eyes framed by insanely long lashes.

(So are his biceps, but Jihoon’s not looking. Not one bit.)

“Hey,” Seungcheol says, standing up and reaching out a hand. “I’m Seungcheol.”

Jihoon nearly drops the pitcher, startled. “Yeah, I, uh, I know,” he replies. “Not sure who else you’d be.”

Seungcheol laughs at that, at least. “And you’re who?”

“Jihoon.” He accepts the greeting, giving a firm up-and-down shake before letting his arm drop back to his side. “Nice Goku,” he says, hoping that’s enough of a pleasantry.

“Thanks.” Seungcheol grins widely. “I’ve been Goku for Halloween every year since high school.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow, and Seungcheol laughs.

“It’s easier than trying to come up with a new costume every year. Besides, everyone loves Goku.”

Jihoon, in fact, does not love Goku. His feelings toward Goku are very neutral. He decides that Seungcheol doesn’t need to know this.

“What’re you supposed to be?” Seungcheol asks.

“I’m a hipster,” Jihoon replies dryly. “Fuck men, they’re all scum. I love artisanal free-range coffee and thrift stores. Don’t fucking trigger me. Woo, super gay.”

To his credit, Seungcheol actually looks vaguely amused by Jihoon’s sarcasm. “Do you actually mean all that?”

“I believe in feminism, I do love coffee and a good bargain, and support safe spaces, but not like that.” Jihoon makes no comment on the last part of his previous statement and shrugs. He straightens his shoulders, ready to tell Seungcheol that it was nice to meet him and return back to his room to hide out for the next two hours, until Seungcheol speaks again.

“Why don’t you sit down? I brought champagne, and I think Jimin bought orange juice. We can chill out here while we wait for him and Yoongi to get ready.”

Jihoon is well and fucked now. He can’t very well make an escape at this point without making things very awkward, so he takes a seat at the table while Seungcheol pours him some champagne.

“Not a lot,” Jihoon requests, “I can’t handle alcohol too well.”

Seungcheol glances at him briefly before chuckling. “Yeah, you are kinda…”

“If you say small I will have to maim you.”

Seungcheol just smiles, handing Jihoon the cup and the bottle of orange juice; Jihoon fills up the cup and takes a sip, cringing slightly at the bitter taste of the alcohol.

“Not much of a drinker?” Seungcheol asks.

Jihoon shakes his head. “Low tolerance.”

“How old are you, anyway?” Seungcheol gives Jihoon a quizzical look. “I know Jimin and Yoongi are both twenty.”

Jihoon sighs internally. He hates the dreaded age question – he’s a year younger than most of the other transfer students after expediting his junior college courses, and despite age not really mattering all that much in his classes, people are always a little confused when he tells them he’s a third year when he really “should be” a second year.

“Nineteen,” Jihoon says, giving Seungcheol his well-practiced spiel once the elder asks why he’s so young.

“Jesus Christ,” Seungcheol laughs to himself. “I’m twenty-two.”

“Yeah, why’re you hanging out with a bunch of undergrads, anyway?” Jihoon lets a hint of teasing make its way into his voice, testing the waters to see if Seungcheol actually does want to keep talking to him.

“Well, Jimin met me at the gym, and somehow or another I ended up here. I figured if I met some undergrads then my college life would be a little more interesting, I guess. I lived at home when I got my bachelor’s so it wasn’t all that exciting.”

“Where’d you go?” Jihoon asks. He’s not all that curious, honestly, but he’s still trying to be nice.

When he hears the name of the state university, though, he’s a little surprised. “That’s where I’m from, actually,” he says, and Seungcheol smiles.

“Really? That’s cool, I never would’ve thought. I’m not from there, originally, but my grandpa lives there so I did while I went to school. I went to the junior college there too, actually.”

“Get the fuck out,” Jihoon replies, because what are the odds? Granted, they must’ve gone several years apart with no chance of overlap, but still. Coincidences are coincidences.

Seungcheol’s still smiling, and while Jihoon thinks it’s a little weird, he’s not complaining.

The two of them strike up an easy conversation – Jihoon's honestly not a hundred percent sure where the conversation’s going, but Seungcheol is charming and easy to talk to and at one point Seungcheol asks for his number so he can help the younger out with his resume, and they spend a lot of time talking about Seungcheol’s ex-girlfriend, who he’d dated for four years prior to starting business school.

“I’m only talking about this because of the alcohol,” Seungcheol states. He doesn’t seem drunk at all, but clearly his inhibitions are low enough to tell Jihoon, whom he’s known for all of two hours, that his ex used to treat him like shit and they broke up because she cheated on him.

Jihoon’s honestly not sure what to say. He’s too sober for this, but he knows that if he drinks much more he’ll just fall asleep. Alcohol tends to have that effect on him.

“Hey guys!” Jimin walks out into the living room in tight navy shorts and a matching short-sleeve button up, a fake gold star on his chest. “Sorry that took so long, I had to call my mom.”

Jihoon had completely forgotten that he and Seungcheol had been waiting on his roommates – he’d spent the better part of two hours completely engrossed in conversation with the business student and time had just gone by.

Seungcheol, on the other hand, doesn’t seem too fazed. “Cool, is Yoongi done? I can call an Uber.”

Yoongi emerges in a Naruto jumpsuit, hair also spiked up. Jihoon sighs internally, because _why_ is he going to be surrounded by two orange spiky weebs, but whatever. He just wants to get to the damn party already.

The four of them leave the apartment, Jimin excitedly taking the lead with Yoongi while Jihoon and Seungcheol follow up the rear.

“We should take pictures!” Jimin suggests, and Yoongi texts one of his friends who lives in the same complex to come out and snap some quick photos of them before they head off.

The guy comes out a couple of minutes later, and Jihoon finds himself pressed up against Seungcheol’s side as the four of them strike a few different poses. Seungcheol is warm and even though Jihoon only reaches to his shoulder and height differences usually bother him, he finds himself not minding this all that much.

(He’s also probably imagining the way Seungcheol’s arm lingers around his waist after they part, but whatever.)

Jimin insists on taking selcas in the Uber while Seungcheol sits up front, chatting with the driver and trying to direct them to the right house.

“Lots of parties going on tonight,” the driver remarks as they pull up to the street. “Have fun, guys.”

“Thanks!” Seungcheol grins, and the rest of them say their own thanks as they get out of the car. Seungcheol doesn’t seem to know for sure where they’re going, but they find the right house soon enough.

Once they start climbing the steps to the front door, though, Jihoon starts to panic a little. Seungcheol’s the only one who’s really supposed to be here, after all. What if the rest of them aren’t allowed in? What if—

Seungcheol claps a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, startling him.

“You seem tense,” the elder says, “relax. Don’t worry. It’s just a party.”

Jihoon’s not entirely convinced, but lets himself be led inside anyway. The house is dark, dance music blasting loud with a few decorations hanging up on the walls. Seungcheol greets the hosts loudly; Jimin and Yoongi seem to make quick work of chatting up some girls at the party. Jihoon is feeling decidedly out of his element.

“Why don’t we go see if there’s any snacks?” Seungcheol offers, and Jihoon follows him, grateful for some sort of direction in this madness. There’s a bowl of chips in the kitchen, and someone offers him a drink that he refuses but Seungcheol accepts.

“Hey, nice costume,” a man in a zombie outfit says to Seungcheol. He looks older, like an actual business student. Jihoon sort of wants to hide.

“Thanks!” Seungcheol replies earnestly. He then proceeds to strike up a conversation with zombie guy about something that Jihoon’s not really sure about because the music’s so damn loud, but he does catch that zombie guy is from Europe and doesn’t go to their university but is visiting a friend.

Jimin and Yoongi show up in the kitchen at some point later on, snacking on some chips and talking to some other people. Jihoon’s still not really sure what’s going on, halfway engaged in the conversation with Seungcheol and zombie guy and half wondering if this is really what college parties were all cracked up to be. If it is, then he’s disappointed.

A little while later, Seungcheol gets pulled aside by someone Jihoon presumes is another business student, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Technically, he’s not _alone_ , but his only conversational companion is now gone. Jihoon mulls this over for a bit, wondering if he should try and insert himself into Jimin and Yoongi’s conversation somewhere over to the left.

Before he actually does anything, though, he hears a low murmur in his ear.

“Hey, so, the hosts are actually gonna bounce and go hit up a club on the other side of town. I dunno what you guys want to do, though.”

Jihoon jumps a bit – he’s always been easily startled by sudden things (he hates that _that,_ of all things, is one of his few vulnerabilities).

“Um,” Jihoon says, “maybe ask Jimin and Yoongi?”

Seungcheol does just that, talking to them for a bit before gesturing to Jihoon to leave. They say their goodbyes to the hosts and file out the door – Jihoon shudders a bit once he steps out into the cool night air.

“Sorry that was kind of a bust,” Seungcheol says, looking a bit sheepish. “I’d thought it would be a little more exciting.”

“It’s cool.” Jimin waves him off, scrolling through something on his phone. “If you guys still want to stay out, there’s some frat parties going on. We could go as long as you have your student ID.”

None of them have any better ideas, so it’s off to the frat party they go. Jihoon hopes that _that_ , at least, is more exciting.

*

Spoiler alert: it isn’t, really.

There certainly is more activity going on – the house is practically shaking from the heavy bass, there are tons of people packed together in dimly-lit rooms, there’s a beer pong table outside, and (according to Seungcheol, at least) the free beer is shitty.

All in all, it’s everything Jihoon expected from a frat party. He can’t say he’s particularly enthused about it all, but it’s something to do, and he does enjoy being able to let a little loose for one night.

For the first half hour, the four of them tried to move in a pack as to not lose each other in the crowd – unfortunately, that plan went to shit after Jimin recognized one of his friends and ran off and Yoongi slipped away a few minutes later, leaving Jihoon and Seungcheol alone together on the main dance floor.

Jihoon’s grooving half-heartedly to the electronic music, more to just do something with his body than with any actual desire to dance. Seungcheol, on the other hand, seems to be enjoying himself quite a bit, body-rolling all over the goddamn place and attracting more than a few stares. Jihoon supposes it’s not every day that one sees Goku doing the dougie.

As the minutes go by, Jihoon starts to get a little frustrated with himself. Here he is at a college party, where people are supposed to be throwing away their inhibitions and doing whatever the fuck they want, and he’s only slightly leveled up from being a wallflower.

This is ridiculous.

He glances at Seungcheol out of the corner of his eye, and finds that the elder is grinning in his direction (it looks a little lazy and maybe a lot drunk). Jihoon decides to take this as a sign that Seungcheol will react favorably to what he decides to do next.

He starts leaning on Seungcheol with a bit of purpose, moving his hips closer to the elder’s. Seungcheol looks down and shoots Jihoon the briefest of puzzled expressions before catching on, reaching around to hold one of Jihoon’s shoulders. It’s a little awkward with the height difference, but they make it work somehow, their bodies just a hairsbreadth away from touching. Jihoon finds himself backed up against the wall at some point – he can feel Seungcheol’s breath on his neck.

Once the song ends and there’s a moment of quiet until the next one, Seungcheol leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Sorry about that, I’m trying to make sure you don’t get crushed or anything.”

He pulls back with a grin, but Jihoon’s heart sinks a little bit. He should’ve figured as much; Seungcheol seems like the type who’d assume the fatherly role in a group of younger people, and Jihoon just happened to fall under that category. Nothing special to it.

“Do you wanna go?” Seungcheol asks, looking at Jihoon curiously. “I feel like there’s not much more to do here.”

Jihoon nods, not trusting himself to speak and not wanting to shout above the next song that’s started.

“Let’s go see if we can find Jimin and Yoongi, let them know we’re leaving first.”

Seungcheol grabs onto Jihoon's hand and starts to lead him through the crowd; Jihoon almost trips at first, startled by the sudden contact. He holds on tight, not wanting to get lost on the dance floor.

They find Jimin first, chatting animatedly with a tall boy with glitter on his face. Jimin waves them off, telling them that he’s going to sleep over at a friend’s house – Jihoon is internally pleased that he won’t have to deal with any of Jimin’s nonsense that night.

(Seungcheol is still holding his hand as they leave the house.)

Yoongi runs into them a few minutes later, a red cup in one hand and a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

“You okay, man?” Seungcheol asks, a hint of worry slipping into his voice.

“Nah, ‘s all good. I’ll come back to the apartment later, have fun.”

Yoongi’s gone a blink later, leaving Seungcheol and Jihoon alone again.

“Gimme a sec.” Seungcheol fishes his phone out of his pocket (with his hand that isn’t holding Jihoon’s – why is he still holding Jihoon’s hand?) and opens up the Uber app.

“I’ll pay you back,” Jihoon says faintly – he hates having to owe people things, even if it’s just a couple of bucks.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Seungcheol replies. “The car’ll be here in a few.”

Neither of them say anything while they wait for the car, but when it does pull up, Seungcheol opens the rear passenger door for Jihoon before getting in on the other side.

(Seungcheol’s reaching for Jihoon’s hand _again_. What the hell is going on?)

*

Once Jihoon lets them both back into the apartment, he’s at a bit of a loss with what to do.

He and Seungcheol are well and truly alone right now – even though they were in a bit of a bubble before, actually being alone together is a completely different feeling. Jihoon’s not entirely sure he’s up for this.

“Do you want something to eat or anything?” he suggests awkwardly. If nothing else, he’ll fall back on the cardinal rule of hosting: offer food.

Seungcheol shrugs from his spot on the couch as he opens up his laptop. “If you’re making something, then I’ll eat some.”

Jihoon opts to reheat some frozen tater tots; there’s nothing quite like fried, salty potatoes to end a night. When he tells Seungcheol his choice, the elder laughs.

“It’s so _college_.”

“We’re _in_ college,” Jihoon retorts.

Seungcheol has no response for that, merely patting the couch cushion next to him to indicate that Jihoon should sit down. He does, keeping about a foot between them – despite how close they were earlier, Jihoon’s not entirely comfortable recreating that physical proximity under a different context.

If he notices, Seungcheol doesn’t say anything about it. “Wanna watch Netflix or something? Or I could show you some stuff on YouTube, whatever.”

Jihoon decides not to ask if this is going to be a Netflix and Chill moment, and shrugs. He has no idea if the elder likes the same kind of stuff he does, and he’s of no particular opinion regarding what to watch at the moment.

Seungcheol puts on some kind of conspiracy theory video, asking Jihoon if he knows anything about it. Jihoon does not, in fact, know much about conspiracy theories, nor does he particularly care to, but Seungcheol looks so excited that it seems almost cruel to not let him explain.

So explain he does – Jihoon’s honestly only half-paying attention, but it’s interesting enough that he continues to watch even after he gets up to bring over the reheated tater tots, two pairs of chopsticks, and the rest of the alcohol at Seungcheol’s request.

They continue to watch conspiracy videos; Seungcheol finishes up the bottle of champagne while they do so. Jihoon’s still nursing his cup from before the party, much to the business student’s chagrin.

“C’mon Jihoonie, quit being a loser,” Seungcheol teases. Jihoon says nothing about the nickname he’s suddenly sporting and doesn’t verbally rise to the bait, but finishes his cup and glares at it.

“I finished,” he grumbles, “are you happy?”

Seungcheol says nothing, merely leaning back across the sofa, arm stretched across the back of it. Jihoon looks at him curiously.

There’s a beat of silence, then—

Seungcheol leans over and kisses Jihoon on the lips.

It’s brief and chaste, but it leaves Jihoon confused nonetheless.

“Sorry,” Seungcheol says as he pulls away. “Was that too forward?”

“No, although you’re only the second person I’ve ever kissed.”

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “Who was the first?”

“Tinder date, in his car. I never met up with him again.”

“Huh.” Seungcheol leans over again, this time crowding Jihoon up against the sofa’s armrest. “Would it bother you if I kissed you again?”

“No,” Jihoon replies, and Seungcheol descends, one hand threading through the younger’s hair while the other presses against his abdomen. Jihoon reaches an arm tentatively around the elder’s back, gripping him a bit closer. He can feel Seungcheol start to get hard against his thigh, and _why does it suddenly feel so hard to breathe?_

Seungcheol leans back, sliding off the sofa and positioning himself in front of Jihoon on the floor. A few moments later, Jihoon finds himself with his pants and boxers off, his dick about halfway to full arousal.

“Should we, uh,” Jihoon coughs, mouth suddenly dry, “go to my room?”

Seungcheol regards Jihoon’s pantsless state and nods. Without another word, he scoops Jihoon up and _carries_ him to his room – Jihoon’s too shocked to protest otherwise.

He deposits Jihoon on the bed, warm hands roaming across Jihoon’s stomach and thighs. Jihoon’s never been quite this far with anyone before, and he’s starting to panic a bit.

“Are you okay?” Seungcheol asks, his gaze soft. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I, um,” Jihoon stutters, not quite sure what to say. “I’m a virgin?” is what he eventually settles on. “I like this, but I just… never done it.”

Seungcheol nods. “We don’t have to go all the way, if you want.”

Jihoon thinks that _that’s_ a bit much for one night, so he nods; Seungcheol grasps Jihoon’s thighs once again, pressing soft open-mouthed kisses to the insides. Jihoon’s fully hard now, and his breath hitches at the unfamiliar feeling.

“I have condoms in my car if you’d prefer,” Seungcheol murmurs, “but I’m clean.”

Jihoon shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

Seungcheol says nothing more – without warning, his tongue darts out to lick at the tip of Jihoon’s cock, sucking on the tip languidly before moving further down. Jihoon gasps softly, one hand twisting through Seungcheol’s gelled hair. The elder glances up at him, gauging his reaction; Jihoon closes his eyes, urging him to continue.

Jihoon feels pleasure starting to build low in his abdomen, and his breathing starts to shallow out as Seungcheol adopts a steady pace, cheeks hollowed out around Jihoon’s shaft while one hand pumps loosely around the base.

Chalk it up to nerves or something else, but Jihoon finds himself in a weird state of mind – it still feels good, but he doesn’t think he’s actually going to cum.

He tugs on Seungcheol’s hair lightly, shifting his hips back so his cock slips out of Seungcheol’s mouth.

“You can stop now.” Jihoon can’t quite bring himself to look the elder in the eye. “You’re not bad or anything, I just… nerves. Or something.”

Seungcheol looks slightly concerned, but doesn’t push the matter. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“A bit,” Jihoon says honestly, “but not like, in a bad way. Just unfamiliar.”

“I could go sleep on the couch, if you want?”

Jihoon shakes his head. He’s not used to sharing his bed with anyone, let alone someone he’s just met, but there’s something he likes about Seungcheol that makes him just want to be close to the elder.

There’s a beat of awkward silence, until Seungcheol kisses Jihoon softly on the cheek.

“It’s kind of late, yeah? Why don’t we brush our teeth and go to bed?”

Jihoon nods, cheeks still flushed from the pleasure and the embarrassment. Seungcheol still looks perfectly serene until he shifts his leg, trying to adjust his bulge.

“Shit,” Jihoon mutters, “I forgot about you.”

Seungcheol laughs at that, ruffling Jihoon’s hair affectionately. “Don’t worry about it, okay? You can return the favor another time. I do like you, sexual attraction aside.”

“Ah.”

“I’d like to take you out to coffee or something tomorrow, if you’d like.” Seungcheol sounds so earnest, and Jihoon is completely and utterly out of his depth.

He says none of this, instead opting for a simple “Yes.”

Seungcheol grins as they head over to the bathroom – Jihoon gives him a spare toothbrush that he keeps under the sink after finding out that Seungcheol had forgotten his, to which Seungcheol states that he’ll forever be in the younger’s debt after this. Jihoon rolls his eyes at the dramatics of it all.

As they stand side-by-side in front of the mirror, their height difference becomes even more apparent; Jihoon barely clears Seungcheol’s shoulder. Seungcheol props his free arm onto Jihoon’s shoulder, which Jihoon shakes off with a playful glare. Seungcheol’s still smiling, and it’s mildly unnerving just how happy he seems to be.

Jihoon changes into an oversized t-shirt for sleeping in, while Seungcheol seems content to just strip down to his boxers. The elder climbs into Jihoon’s bed first; Jihoon turns off the light, then follows, unsure of just how to go about sleeping with someone else who he may or may not have more than platonic feelings for.

Seungcheol makes the choice for him, pulling Jihoon’s arm across his chest before pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon feels his cheeks start to heat up again. “Goodnight, Seungcheol.”

It suddenly hits Jihoon just how late it actually is, and the fatigue from being out for so long washes over his body like a tidal wave. Jihoon closes his eyes and shifts to get more comfortable, Seungcheol’s body warm and solid next to his.

The last thing Jihoon wonders before he falls asleep is if Seungcheol will still be there when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will warn you now that updates will be sporadic lol. i anticipate there being about 4-6 parts in total, but i'm trying to keep the chapters long and few rather than short and many. we shall see c: but hopefully this is alright for my first SVT and jicheol fic :,,,)

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't murder me i've never written for svt before hahahahaha and i am so out of practice in general
> 
> find me on twitter @[loverikonic](http://twitter.com/loverikonic)!!


End file.
